kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Manannan (unofficial)
Manannan has appeared in multiple fan games. Unofficial appearances King's Quest II: Romancing the Stones In King's Quest II (AGDI), he is a brother in the Black Cloak Society, he had sent correspondence to Hagatha, asking about the plans of the Father. King's Quest 2 ¼: Breast Intentions According to King's Quest 2 ¼, he hired strange men to kidnap Alexander for him, rather than kidnapping Alexander himself. King's Quest 3: To Heir is Human VGA In IA's King Quest 3 remake Manannan hires a woman to kidnap Alexander for him rather than kidnapping Alexander himself. The woman brings him to dock where he is waiting. She asks for a reward from her master and is wiped out of existence. In this version of the story he also lies to Gwydion about his parents, saying that the lad had cursed his parents, and is lucky to be living in Manannan's house. During one of Manannan's journeys abroad leaving Gwydion alone, he visits his brother Mordack to discuss his plans to kill Alexander. Later a few months after Alexander returned home, his brother teleported into his home in order to retrieve him. Mordack then burned his home down to the ground. King's Quest ZZT 1 and 2 According to King's Quest ZZT, somehow after the events of King's Quest 5, Manannan escaped from the sack Graham left him in, and he somehow was able to escape Mordack's Island and return back to his home on the Island of Llewdor (as opposed to the continent of Tanalore). Prince Alexander found him there on his way to defeat his cousin Ravenlos, and attempted to kill him once and for all. During the battle Manannan cast the spell Burning Hands at Alexander, but Alexander prevailed. After the battle, Alexander found a note he had written to Ravenlos on his body, as well as a key. The note contained a message telling Ravenlos to go to the land of Tamir, and to seek the village of the Ogres. They would be their willingless slaves, if he used the password. The note mentioned that a locked chest could be found behind a nearby mountain range, which contained a Teleport Spell, as well as Cone of Cold Spell. The key unlocked the door in an Ogre's hut in the Village of the Ogres which lead to a path into the mountains, and also unlocked the chest containing the spells. However unbeknownst to Alexander he had only knocked Manannan unconscious, according to King's Quest ZZT 2. Manannan later made it to Tamir where he was captured by a giant. Alexander was looking through a keyhole to the Giant's house saw the Giant sitting at a table, with Manannan in a cage. Manannan was attempting to cast Spark on the giant, and the Giant was warning him not to do it again, or their would be consequences. However Alexander made too much noise and the giant found him outside of door, forcing Alexander to defend himself. The whereabouts of Manannan on the World of King's Quest after the era of King's Quest ZZT 2 is unknown.